


snow and you

by allihyun



Series: tsuki to hina [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dialog, lowercases, mikrofic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/pseuds/allihyun
Summary: tentang kei yang merindukan shoyou saat salju pertama turun.





	snow and you

**Author's Note:**

> fast typing from last year. all lowercases. full dialog.
> 
> haikyuu and its character (c) haruichi furudate  
> no profit gained

(i)  
.:*:.  
ponsel shoyou masih ada dalam apitan sisi kepala dan bahunya ketika salju pertama tahun ini turun. ia bergegas membuka jendela kamarnya dengan sedikit gaduh. ia menjulurkan satu tangannya untuk mencapai butiran salju yang turun.  
"uwaaa, dingiiin! salju, salju!"  
"berisik." suara di seberang ponsel memyahut dengan tidak antusias.  
"hei, kau harus lihat, kei! salju yang turun pertama itu selalu _menyenangkan!"_  
 _"thanks,_ infonya lho, shoyou."  
"cih." shoyou mendecih kesal, hapal di luar kepala kebiasaan kei yang hampir selalu berlawanan dengannya. ia masih asyik memainkan sebelah tangannya ke luar jendela.  
"jangan keluarkan tanganmu dari jendela seperti orang bodoh."  
"he? kok kau bisa tahu?"  
"cukup gampang menebak hal bodoh yang biasa kau lakukan."  
"ew, berhenti mengataiku bodoh!"  
"panggilan kesayangan."  
"kesayangan apanya, kau cuma ingin mengejekku."  
"nah, itu pintar. sekarang tutup jendela kamarmu, nanti kau bisa makin bodoh."  
"kau terdengar seperti ibuku. ah, bukan! ibu tiri yang menyebalkan!" shoyou bersungut-sungut. namun, toh, dia akhirnya menarik tangannya kembali ke dalam, dengan tetap membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka. tangannya terasa _kebas._  
 _"thanks_ lho pujiannya, aku terharu."  
"entah kenapa kau terdengar semakin menyebalkan bilang ' _thanks'_ begitu."  
terdengar kei terkekeh pelan di balik sana.  
"hei, kei."  
"hm?"  
"di tempatmu sudah turun salju?"  
"tidak. atau belum. mungkin sebentar lagi."  
"ah kenapa kau terdengar masa bodoh begitu, sih?"  
"aku tidak terlalu suka salju."  
"kaya' kau punya hal yang disukai saja."  
"ada lah."  
"apa coba? dinosaurus? t-rex? rumus fisika? the beatles? itu-itu saja."  
"ada lagi."  
"apa memangnya."  
"kau."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(ii)  
.:*:.  
"hei, kei."  
"hm?"  
"kenapa kau tidak suka salju?"  
"dingin."  
"heh, kau lebih dingin daripada salju!"  
"tapi aku kan ada kau, yang bisa membuatku lebih hangat?"  
"gombal banget sih."  
kei terkekeh. dia tahu di seberang sana muka shoyou sudah memerah. merah sampai ke telinga. menggemaskan sekali.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(iii)  
.:*:.  
"lagi pula... "   
kei menggantung kalimatnya di ujung sana.  
"lagi pula apa?"  
"kalau salju turun lebat, kita jadi susah ketemu, kan? aku jadi tidak bisa menjitaki kepalamu."  
"bilang saja kau jadi lebih kangen padaku."  
"tumben kau pintar."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

(iv)

"hei, bagaimana kalau misal aku nekat pergi ke rumahmu malam ini juga naik sepeda?"

"jangan bodoh,"

"kan' kalau,"

"ya, jangan."

"supaya bisa bertemu! katanya kau kangen padaku,"

"aku tidak mau kau kena flu,"

"astaga. tumben kau perhatian,"

"kalau kau kena flu, ingusmu banyak. mukamu jadi semakin jelek,"

"kok sialan sih,"

"tidak apa-apa, tetep sayang, kok."

"kei, sepertinya hari ini kau yang demam."

.

.

.


End file.
